Una sorpresa inesperada
by JaviKaburaya
Summary: La Diosa Parvati le comenta a la Master de Chaldea una fecha que sin duda sería muy significativa para ella: Un cumpleaños. Y como era de esperar, no uno cualquiera.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Fate ni ninguno de los personajes presentados aquí me pertenecen.**

* * *

Cuando Parvati le dijo a la Master de Chaldea qué día era hoy, la joven no pudo evitar encerrarse en su habitación, sacando su teléfono celular para comenzar a investigar...

¿Cómo se celebra un cumpleaños en la India?

Lo cual, si nos ponemos a pensar, fue algo un poco ridículo, pues tenía a una Diosa, a un Rey y a un Príncipe a los que les podía preguntar (aunque lo mejor sería evitar a Arjuna en este caso), sobretodo a la Lancer, quien le avisó.

Pero lo cierto es que los nervios son traidores, y por eso son capaces de llevarnos a situaciones como la actual.

— ¿Master? —alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Era una voz femenina.

Fue ahí cuando a Ritsuka le llegó la iluminación.

— ... Quién te conoce, Google —se acercó a abrir la puerta—. Parvati-sama, justo la necesitaba, jeje —dijo, jugueteando con sus dedos, otra señal de nerviosismo—. La... lamento haberle dejado sola allá en el pasillo.

— Debo admitir que más que molestarme, me dejó preocupada —la Diosa esbozó una sonrisa—. Pero lo entiendo, he visto muchos casos de enamorados que no saben qué hacer cuando esa persona tan especial está de cumpleaños.

— A-ah... —un rubor se apoderó del rostro ajeno. Ritsuka quería que se la tragara la tierra, seguro a esta altura incluso esa persona sabía lo que sentía por él.

— No es necesario sentirse así, el amor es maravilloso —continuó la Lancer, dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza a la otra—. Por cierto, cuando abrió la puerta dijo que me necesitaba, ¿qué ocurre?

— ¡Ah, sí! —perfecto, ahora podían volver al tema central—. No sé como se celebran los cumpleaños en la India. Es más, estoy segura que Karna nunca ha celebrado su cumpleaños. O, al menos, no en la fecha real...

— ¡Oh! Es justo lo que quería comentarle antes de que viniese corriendo a encerrarse —Parvati soltó una pequeña risa—. Estaba pensando que celebrásemos el cumpleaños del hijo de Surya a su manera, Master. Creo que brindarle algo nuevo sería parte de un buen regalo.

— ... ¿a mi manera? ¿no sería demasiado simple? —se quedó pensativa unos instantes, recordando que el Héroe de la Caridad era alguien que gustaba de las cosas sencillas—. ... viéndolo de otra forma, podría funcionar, pero tendré que asegurarme que sea lo suficientemente especial para él.

— ¡Perfecto! Estamos en condiciones de ir a por Rama entonces para organizar todo.

— Pe-pero... ¿Qué pasa si Karna nos descubre? —Ritsuka sintió una de sus manos siendo tomada por la servant, quien comenzó a llevarla por los pasillos de Chaldea para dar con el Saber.

— Sobre eso no hay de qué preocuparse —respondió Parvati con toda calma—, lo tenemos todo bajo control, Master.

* * *

Karna no había visto a su Master en todo lo que iba de día, seguramente se había quedado dormida otra vez, después de todo era una conducta muy normal de su parte. Y la consecuencia normal de ese suceso era que él la fuese a despertar, sin embargo, un acontecimiento bastante peculiar se lo impidió.

— Lancer —Arjuna se había acercado a él de manera repentina. Por alguna razón Karna no podía sentir esa aura hostil que solía traer consigo—, tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Arjuna —preguntó el Héroe de la Caridad, con ese tono tan carente de emoción que lo caracterizaba.

Rama le había encomendado al Héroe Premiado la tarea de distraer a Karna como fuese para poder realizar la sorpresa. Arjuna, a pesar de lo disgustado que estaba, sentía que sería una falta de respeto negar un favor que la mismísima séptima encarnación de Vishnú le estaba pidiendo, así que terminó por acceder con el dolor de su alma.

— Espero no te moleste que tome bastante de tu tiempo —advirtió el Archer.

— De ser ese el caso, necesito hacer algo prime... —fue interrumpido.

— Master está despierta, si es eso lo que ibas a ver.

Karna arqueó una ceja, gracias a Discernment of the Poor sabía perfectamente que su hermano no estaba mintiendo, sin embargo, la actitud que estaba teniendo en estos momentos era... bastante inusual. Seguramente en la charla que tendrían la respuesta a ese fenómeno saldría a la luz.

— Sígueme —habló otra vez el hijo de Indra, quien comenzó a dirigirse a una mesa para dos personas que se encontraba junto a una ventana. Tendrían el paisaje polar de la Antártica acompañándolos—. _Esto lo hago sólo por el respeto que le tengo, Rama-dono..._ —pensó. Su hermano mayor le estaba siguiendo en silencio.

* * *

Volviendo con la Master de Chaldea, en estos momentos estaba casi con una de crisis de pánico que no podía con su existencia.

— Nunca en mi vida he cocinado —comenzó a explicarles a Parvati y a Rama. Efectivamente, se encontraban en la cocina—. En estos momentos me arrepiento de haber quemado tres veces la carta de EMIYA...

El Saber soltó un suspiro.

— Master, Ritsuka, se dice que el resultado de una preparación va de la mano con cuanto cariño le ponga en el proceso. Debe confiar en sí misma —comentó. La Lancer asintió en aprobación—. Además, creo que a Karna-dono le hará feliz saber que fue usted misma quien se encargó de hacer el pastel.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que nuevamente un rubor se apoderase del rostro de la joven, quien luego miró a ambos servants con determinación y sacó su teléfono celular para dar con la receta que más le acomodase para ser su primera vez adentrándose en dicho mundo.

— Esa es mi Master —habló Rama nuevamente, con una sonrisa—. Ahora me encargaré de reunir a algunos servants para empezar con las decoraciones. Confío en que Arjuna podrá entretener a Karna todo el día, mas uno nunca sabe la siguiente jugada que el destino puede hacerle pese a todo. Buena suerte, Master —dio una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar.

— Lo adoro —comentó Ritsuka, mientras seguía buscando.

— No por nada es tan venerado en nuestras tierras —dijo Parvati—. Iré a asegurarme que todo esté en orden con Arjuna y Karna, Master. Luego vendré a verle, ¡mucho ánimo! —agregó para luego retirarse también.

La joven, ahora sola, no pudo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro. Aún con todos los ánimos del mundo sentir algo de frustración era inevitable para ella, ¿qué pasaría si no lograba hacerlo bien? ¿si su preparación no estaba a la altura de lo que ella buscaba para Karna? Claro, estaba consciente de que a él le gustaría cualquier cosa, y con mayor razón si era de parte de ella, porque aún cuando no sabía si él correspondía a sus sentimientos como esperaba, sabía que la estimaba mucho y eso era lo único que le bastaba a él para ser feliz con cualquier presente de su parte. Así de generoso era, un amor de persona aunque algunas escenas del Mahabharata dijesen lo contrario. Pero, demonios, estaba claro que ella no buscaba eso para el hombre que amaba, no buscaba que se conformase con algo sólo porque fuese un regalo.

— Debes concentrarte, concéntrate... —dijo en voz baja. Abrió una página en su celular para ver otra receta, la cual leyó detenidamente—. ¡Ah, por fin! De todas las que he visto esta es la que se ve más sencilla, no hay manera de hacerlo mal. Sólo...

— Sólo espere y confíe —dijo una voz masculina.

La Master dirigió su mirada a la entrada, pero no había nadie. Aunque esa frase y esa voz eran inconfundibles para ella.

— ... ¿Conde? —preguntó.

— Escuché que estaba teniendo problemas —Montecristo se dejó ver finalmente, entrando al lugar—, ¿está segura de que no desea algo de ayuda?

— No es que no la quiera realmente —Ritsuka sin duda adoraba a este hombre también, siempre estaba cuando le necesitaba—, es que nadie se ha ofrecido y tampoco he tenido tiempo de preguntar. Todo está pasando muy rápido el día de hoy, Conde —no se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre real... aún.

— Entonces asumo que no he venido en vano —comentó Edmond.

— Tu presencia aquí me dará mayor seguridad, ¿estarías dispuesto a ir probando lo que vaya haciendo para darme tu veredicto? —preguntó la Master.

— No será problema para mi, pero la pregunta que le tengo es, ¿está usted realmente dispuesta a confiar en mi veredicto para algo que dentro suyo es tan importante?

— ... Será un honor el hacerlo, Conde.

Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa. No había nada más que decir, sólo quedaba ponerse manos a la obra.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Otra vez, ni Fate ni ninguno de los personajes presentados aquí me pertenecen.**

* * *

— Sea lo que sea, es notorio que no estás aquí por voluntad propia —comentó Karna, antes de que su hermano pudiese decir palabra alguna.

— No digas nada más si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo —dijo Arjuna, molesto.

La tensión se hizo presente entre los hermanos por fin, era lo normal que cualquiera pudiese esperar dentro de Chaldea. Un encuentro entre esos dos era conflicto casi asegurado, después de todo, aún cuando el Héroe de la Caridad parecía estar poniendo constantemente de su parte para mejorar las relaciones (principalmente por su Master, pero terminaba siendo un fracaso en ello de todas formas), el Héroe Premiado no poseía la más mínima intención de hacer lo mismo. O, al menos, eso daba a entender.

Ahora, leer toda esta situación probablemente nos lleve a pensar, ¿entonces por qué Rama, alguien tan sabio, habría escogido a alguien como Arjuna para "entretener" a Karna por una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños teniendo muy claro el resultado que aquello podría conllevar? La única que en estos momentos dentro de la organización poseía la respuesta fuera del mismo Archer y del Saber era la Diosa Parvati. Por la mente de la Master, quien se encontraba en la cocina junto al Conde de Montecristo, sólo pasaban especulaciones.

* * *

— _Arjuna_ — _escuchó una voz masculina llamarle, al voltear, se trataba de Rama. El Rey le había pillado saliendo de su habitación en la mañana_ —, _que bueno que te encuentro, necesito hablar contigo._

 _— Rama-dono_ _—el Príncipe dio una pequeña reverencia_ _—, si gusta podemos movernos a otro lugar para poder hablar más cómodamente._

 _— Dentro de tu habitación estaría bien_ _—el Archer le miró extrañado, por lo que continuó hablando_ _—. Sé lo raro que puede sonar, pero este es un tema que requiere de una debida privacidad, sobre todo para ti. Es algo muy delicado_ _—hizo énfasis en el "muy"._

 _Sin dudar de alguien a quien podía considerar su superior, Arjuna acató, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio para que ambos pudiesen entrar. Lo cierto era que los servants no necesitaban dormir, pero a Ritsuka le encantaba que viviesen como si se trataran de humanos normales dentro de lo posible, además un lugar así les brindaba soledad cada vez que lo necesitasen, y para hacerlo más acogedor cada uno lo decoraba a su gana. El cuarto del Héroe Premiado se veía bastante opulento, lo cual le pareció natural a Rama._

 _Arjuna, luego de cerrar la puerta, le ofreció al Saber sentarse en la cama, la cual ya estaba ordenada, pero este se rehusó._

 _— No te preocupes, Arjuna, esto será bastante rápido, créeme._

 _— Le escucho entonces, Rama-dono._

 _— Hoy es el cumpleaños de Karna_ _—dijo el Rey, sin andar con rodeos_ _—, y quiero que tú te encargues de distraerlo para que Master pueda prepararle una fiesta sorpresa. Míralo como un favor que te estoy pidiendo._

 _... ¿Qué?_

 _¿Escuchó bien?_

 _— Rama-dono, creo que no escuché bien_ _—la voz del hijo de Indra sonaba molesta_ _—, ¡usted sabe que lo que más odio en esta vida es a ese hombre!_ _—exclamó. Era la reacción esperada por el adverso._

 _— Incorrecto, eso es lo que quieres hacer creer_ _—corrigió Rama, tajante_ _—. Puedes engañar a cualquier otra persona con ese discurso, pero quien te conoce bien, conoce tu verdad, Partha, eso incluye a Karna. Tu corazón es muy complicado, al igual que tu mente._

 _El Príncipe se mantuvo en silencio, cerrando los puños.  
_

 _— Tienes muchas cosas que decirle a tu hermano mayor, ¿verdad?_ _—continuó el Saber_ _—. Pero ese orgullo tuyo no te lo permite._

 _— ... Está bien_ _—se resignó el Héroe Premiado, antes de que la séptima encarnación de Vishnú comenzara a decir por él todo aquello que mantenía oculto dentro de sí_ _—, me dignaré a hablar con Karna_ _—vaya, hace mucho que no decía ese nombre_ _—, pero sólo porque es usted quien me lo está pidiendo, Rama-dono. Odio que indaguen en mi corazón y eso usted lo sabe perfectamente._

 _— Arjuna, esto te hará bien_ _—Rama sonrió y le dio la espalda_ _—. Dejar de lado tu orgullo te hará mejor que seguir ejerciendo la violencia para limpiar tu nombre. Buena suerte_ _—finalizó para luego salir del lugar, dejando al Archer solo._

* * *

Karna soltó un suspiro, el cual fue casi imperceptible. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

— A Master no le gustará que iniciemos una pelea otra vez, lo sabes —dijo—. Bien, te escucho.

— ... es cierto que no estoy aquí por mi cuenta —admitió Arjuna. El Lancer estaba sorprendido por esa declaración, mas no era algo que sus expresiones mostrasen—, pero también es cierto es que hay algo que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte, Karna.

El hijo de Surya le miró fijamente a los ojos, ¿podría ser esta por fin la oportunidad en la que su hermano se sincere con él? Como Rama dijo, él ya conocía muy bien a Arjuna, sin embargo, le era imposible sacar un tema así a la luz si no era el mismo Archer quien lo iniciara, mucho menos con altas probabilidades de un ataque de bipolaridad presentes.

El Héroe Premiado desvió su mirada, sin decir nada. Karna podía sentir lo mucho que le estaba costando, pero no importaba, le esperaría lo que fuese necesario.

Y así estuvieron por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el hijo de Indra dijo algo que el adverso no pudo escuchar.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el Lancer.

— ... Lo siento... —repitió Arjuna, ahora lo suficientemente alto para que Karna le escuchara—. Lo siento mucho, hermano...

La Diosa Parvati había estado escuchando en la distancia, esas palabras finales eran todo lo que necesitaba para asegurarse de que las cosas terminarían bien entre esos dos.

* * *

— Entonces, ¿hoy es el cumpleaños de Karna? —preguntó Aquiles. Rama ya había reunido a los servants que necesitaría (el criterio había sido por la afinidad que tuviesen con el Lancer, o por si querían mucho a su Master como para acceder a ayudar) en la sala que se había destinado para la celebración.

— Efectivamente —respondió el Saber, sacando un papel de uno de sus bolsillos para mostrarlo al resto—. Antes de que Master se pusiese a preparar el pastel, le pedí que me anotara el como ella creía que sería la mejor decoración para esta celebración. En base a eso —apuntó hacia una mesa, sobre la cual se encontraban varias bolsas—, ahí está todo lo que deberíamos necesitar para hacerlo.

— ¿Haciendo un pastel? —preguntó Marie Antoinette—. ¡Eso es muy lindo! ¿Pero no sería mejor regalo que Master se atreviese a confesar su amor?

— No será necesario, créame, Marie —respondió Rama otra vez. La Rider y varios más entendieron el mensaje.

— ¡Bien! —exclamó Kintoki, pues no había más tiempo que perder—. ¡Vamos a encargarnos de que esto quede doradamente genial!

Eso bastó para que todos los presentes se pusiesen en marcha. La séptima encarnación de Vishnú sólo esperaba dentro de sí que todo terminase bien, aunque bajo su supervisión, ¿qué podría salir mal?


End file.
